


I Have Seventy Two Hours And I'm Going To Spend It With You

by ShayDez13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Clark, Established Relationship, Female Ejaculation, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Lexa, light role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayDez13/pseuds/ShayDez13
Summary: There is the gentle sound of water running, the splash of it hitting against the glass and tiles but that’s not the sound that had drawn Lexa to an abrupt halt just shy of poking her head around the door in greeting. She stills for a moment straining her hearing to best of her abilities, holding her breathe because even the sounds of her exhaling would drown out the delicate noise she had heard just moments before.or:Lexa catches Clarke masturbating in the shower and after being absent for two weeks because of work, she's thoroughly going to enjoy her long weekend off.





	I Have Seventy Two Hours And I'm Going To Spend It With You

**Author's Note:**

> First ever G!P but if it's not your thing give this story a miss. This is not really a dom/sub story because really Lexa is a soft gay and emotions somehow came into it. Though there's a little bit of role playing they're both just happy to finally have some time to themselves. 
> 
> Thinking of turning it into a small series during the duration of Lexa's long weekend but I'll see how this one goes first. All mistakes are my own and I'm sorry if it's not for everyone.

Lexa shrugs out of her suit jacket, careful not to crease it as she drapes it over the leather arm of the couch. The mere weight of what it represents weighing heavily on her shoulders over the past few weeks that she can’t wait to toss it aside and forget about it, even if it’s only for the next seventy two hours.

The sound of her heels tapping against the tiled floor echoes around her as she snakes her way past the marble island counter top. She should probably change, or at least untuck the crisp white shirt from her tight black slacks but first things first. The sound of ice clanking against the glass is enough to make her mouth water in anticipation. She’d been craving the warm burn since Monday, after a nine hour meeting and an impossible pile of paper work. The rest of the week was no different and as much as she had deserved a moment to indulge there just wasn’t enough time in the day. She sighs as the cool contents meet her lips, leaving a trail of fire as it washes over the back of her tongue and down her throat. She revels in the bitterness and spice of it and loves the way it warms her insides as it settles and pools in the empty pits of her stomach. She could easily finish off the rest of the bottle but there is something else she needs to address, something that she had yet to register up until now, high off the knowledge that the week has finally come to an end.

It’s quiet, too quiet and apart from the down lights of the kitchen the rest of the apartment remains dark and still. She fishes out her phone, ignoring the four unread emails from work; they can wait until Tuesday and scrolls through her recent contacts until she hits the one she’s looking for. The ring echoes loudly inside and around Lexa’s ears that she curiously follows the sound to the bedroom where a phone lays, tossed careless into the middle of the bed, her own face smiling up at her. That’s when she notices the small strip of dim light escaping underneath the closed door of the ensuite. It flickers and dances, casting shadows against the carpeted floor and Lexa smiles with the knowledge that her extensive collection of candles not only serves her enjoyment.

Drink long forgotten on the night stand Lexa strides towards the closed door but just before she’s about to knock gently to make her presence known she’s stopped dead in her tracks, ear presses greedily up against the cool wood. There is the gentle sound of water running, the splash of it hitting against the glass and tiles but that’s not the sound that had drawn Lexa to an abrupt halt just shy of poking her head around the door in greeting. She stills for a moment straining her hearing to best of her abilities, holding her breathe because even the sounds of her exhaling would drown out the delicate noise she had heard just moments before. It’s that barely audible that Lexa almost misses it again but she catches it, the soft breathy whimper as it tapers off into silence again. Maybe it’s just her mind playing tricks on her but she could’ve sworn that sounded like a throaty moan and the idea of it all has her mouth watering for a different reason. She presses her ear even harder and this time there is no mistaking it, it echoes off the walls and fills the empty bedroom around her and _god_ has she missed that sound.

 

-

 

Clarke tilts her head back, allowing the hot jets of the water to massage the soft flesh of her breasts enjoying the slight sting to her overly stimulated nipples. Somehow between rinsing out the conditioner in her hair and rubbing soap over her porcelain like skin her hands had wandered curiously over her tense body. She had shuddered into her own touch, missing the way it felt to drag blunt nails down the columns of her neck. She closes her eyes tightly, sagging into the cold tiles behind her as her touches grow bolder, moaning into the sensation of the fullness and weight of her own breast cupped in her hand. Images of her nipple trapped in-between hungry teeth has her pushing back harder, legs instinctively bending to support her languid weight, half crescent moons now indented into the delicate skin as an ache begins to build in the lowest pits of her stomach. Her eyes fly open as she snakes her hand down the small swell of her tummy until her fingers are met with a slick wetness that’s not from the shower. She moans louder this time, the mere knowledge of her own arousal exciting her, _tempting her_. Tentative fingers glide effortlessly through slick lips causing a sharp inhale of breath. She’s impossibly wet thanks to her wild imagination, dirty fantasies dancing across her eye lids as she reminisces the way sure strong arms pull her thighs apart, nails raking over her inner thighs impatiently, leaving behind red hot evidence that will mark her sink for days. The air around her is thick with the smell of her own arousal and it hangs around like the steam from the hot water, suffocating and inescapable. Dragging her slick covered fingers gently upwards she finds her clit, already straining and hard against its hood.

“ _Mhmm”_ it’s filthy how low and desperate her moan is and if she were not alone maybe she would’ve been ashamed at how easily it pushed past her gritted teeth. Instantly her legs buckle and she has to catch herself before she falls to the shower floor. Like electricity, desire shoots down her spine into the tips of her toes and with ever gentle circle of her clit she can’t help but buck selfishly into her own hand. It builds quickly with every sure stroke, head now throw back into the tiled walls as she clutches greedily around nothing. It’s a hollow reminder of how empty she is, that it won’t matter how many fingers she’ll push past her tight ring of muscles it still won’t be enough. Helplessly the hand that had found purchase against the handle of the glass door eagerly teases her entrance in hope of soothing the throbbing ache. If she just waits maybe a few more hours…the thought alone has her plunging two fingers inside selfishly, gasping loudly at the sudden stretch.

 

 -

 

Lexa takes a step back as quietly as she can muster, though her feet seem to have forgotten how to move or simply just don’t want too. Her already tight pants have now grown painfully tighter that it’s almost impossible to ignore the straining member beneath them but she does. After a few moments of rummaging through the dresser draw she finds what she is looking for and with a smirk tugging at her lips she lays out the items atop the white silk quilt cover and retreats back into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

She doesn’t miss the sound of the pipes creaking as the water turns off, or the click of the door as it shuts. Enough time has passed that she’s already half way through her second glass of scotch enjoying the buzz of its effects as she look down at the lights of the city beneath her. In the darkness of her lounge room the view is breath taking, a display of colours painting the night sky for a far as the eye can see but it’s not that that causes her to swallow thickly. In the reflection of the glass her sights zero in on the woman that has just appeared, her head of golden hair almost glowing in the darkness that surrounds them.

“Hey” the blonde rasps, her baby blues meeting Lexa’s emerald greens still in the reflection of the glass window. Lexa drinks in her appearance, the way the silk black stockings hug her pale white thighs, the lace nowhere near as delicate as the skin beneath them. She’s elegant in all her beauty, curls of golden locks tossed messily over one shoulder dressed in nothing but a simple black lace bra and panty set and thigh high stockings. It’s almost enough to break Lexa’s resolve, her absence in the last few weeks weighing heavily on her heart that she could almost crumble into the embrace of her needy girlfriend, where she could spends hours upon hours gently tending to her needs. But that’s not what she wants and given the steadily growing darkness in Clarke’s eyes it’s not what Clarke wants either.     

“You’ve been selfish today” Lexa says coldly her back still to the blonde that has yet to move any closer. A noticeable blush creeps across the girls face and it has Lexa twitching in the tight confinements of her slacks.

“I’m sorry” Clarke says after a moment of silence, her eyes now looking everywhere else but at the poised brunette in front of her.

“I don’t think you are” Lexa’s voice is low and gravelly causing Clarke’s eyes to snap back up and meet hers. She turns and looks across at the woman who is now nervously biting at her lower lip. In one large gulp Lexa finishes off her drink and skates the empty glass over the glass top of the coffee table. Clarke eyes Lexa as she strides up towards her, eyes dipping down to the noticeable bulge in her pants. Instinctively she licks her lips but strong hands roughly snap her chin upwards. “I don’t think you’re sorry at all” Lexa spits in disgust and it practically has Clarke dripping with want, breath hitching in the back of her throat as the taller woman invades her personal space and presses slightly into her. Clarke visibly trembles, eyes fluttering shut as she feels the warmth of the hardness on the inside of her thigh. “Look at you” Clarke practically whines at the loss of heat as Lexa pulls back “so desperate” her strong hold of Clarke’s jaw loosens as the blonde lowers her head in defeat, a silent submission to her wrongful acts but before she can apologise once more blunt nails are digging into her wrist and she’s being dragged along on shaky legs until she’s hissing into the cold glass against her heated skin, forehead bumping into the window with a quiet thud. “Do I really have to teach you some self control?” Lexa breaths heavily into the shell of her ear, it takes all of Clarke’s strength not to arch back into Lexa’s hips as she holds her pinned there, erection pulsing deliciously between the thin material of her pants, a clear indication that Lexa is enjoying this as much as she is.

“No, _please_ ” Clarke’s voice cracks underneath the intensity of her increasing arousal “I’ll be good, I promise I –”

“Yes, you will” soft gentle lips press into Clarke’s ear causing her to instinctively lean into the inviting warmth. The sound of Lexa’s shaky breath is enough to set all Clarke’s never endings on fire covering her flushed body in tiny goose bumps as she tips her head backwards and pines into the feeling of Lexa behind her. “You’re going to be so good for me while I fuck you right here for anyone to see” legs still weak from her brief orgasm earlier buckle underneath her weight, she’s practically melting into the promise leaving her so desperate it doesn’t matter it’s in the openness of their lounge room, windows of neighbouring apartments looking into their own. Though Clarke knows it’s never that simple with Lexa like this and as much as she craves for the release that only her girlfriend can sate, Lexa won’t give it to her that easily. It’s not until she’s wound so tightly, like a rubber band ready to snap, all breathless gasps and pitiful pleas, where the lines between pain and pleasure blur and she honestly believes she can’t take anymore. That’s when Lexa will push her over edge, until she can’t hold back the guttural screams, salty relief stinging her eyes as wave after wave renders her paralysed. Lexa shifts behind her pulling Clarke back into the present, using the strength of her thigh to spread Clarke’s stance and like a puppet on strings Clarke allows Lexa to manoeuvre her to her own will.

“Mmm I can smell you from here” Lexa mumbles, hot wet lips pressing roughly into the side of Clarke’s neck, just beneath her jaw line where her pulse flutters lively. Clarke cranes away to grant Lexa more room to roam and through half lidded eyes the picturesque scenery in front of her begins to blur, colours merging into one another creating a haze of dizzying lights. Lexa’s fingers trail lines of small fires across the sensitive skin of her abdomen, it’s pulls and coils in the deepest pits of her stomach and like a magnet she's drawn into the strong arms that keep her upright.

“I’ve _missed_ you” Clarke pants her head swung back over Lexa’s bony shoulder. Her nose buried into the mane of hair that smells strongly of home, a combination of wood smoke and something earthy like the smell of the first rains on a hot summer afternoon, wild and vibrant and so very addictive. She revels in the way she feels Lexa’s muscle tense around her, how the little gentle bump of her cool nose rubs tenderly at that spot right behind her ear tells Clarke the feeling’s mutual. She doesn’t fight off the smile that pulls at her lips because in this precious moment of calm, where two bodies collide and just relish in the feeling of closeness, in the warmth of each other’s gentle embrace Clarke knows she's safe.

Teeth tug at her earlobe gently at first, it sends prickles down her spine and just like that the air between them shifts. Clarke’s hand reaches up behind her, fingers entangling and finding purchase at the base of Lexa’s scalp as she pulls the brunette in closer. Clarke hisses at the sting of teeth scraping and nipping the strong muscles of her shoulder but it tapers off into a throaty moan as Lexa’s hot slick tongue soothes the fait bite marks left behind. Simultaneously two hands snake around the curve of her hip bones, roughly taking the soft flesh into a firm grasp as Lexa shrugs Clarke off her shoulder and forwards into the window. With both palms and forehead pressed up against the cool glass, hot breathes fogging it up Clarke whimpers quietly when Lexa’s fingertips skate over her pulsating clit. She bucks forward in attempts to chase them but Lexa’s other arm has wrapped tightly around her waist and keeps it flush against Lexa’s own straining body. It’s tortuous the way Lexa knows exactly what Clarke likes, the pressure of her fingers tracing perfect circles around her clit makes it feel like the floor beneath her own two feet is buckling and cracking and if it weren’t for Lexa’s strong grips keeping her pinned up Clarke is certain her legs will give out.

The build up is quick, much quicker than Lexa was expecting and it causes her chest to fill with pride. In less than three minutes she’s reduced Clarke into a writhing mess, fighting against her iron hold in a desperate search of the release Lexa refuses to offer. She slows her movements, her precise tight circles turn into lazy messy ones and she smirks at the low groan of disapproval and frustration.

“Patience Clarke” her voice is stern if not a little breathless and to Lexa’s surprise it stills holds conviction. Her cheeks burn red hot and she can feel the ache and heaviness of her dick as it throbs jealously against her thigh and she can’t fight off the low groan as Clarke’s backside pushes down onto it. She shakes away the cloudiness of her own arousal from her mind and with one sharp bite to Clarke’s broad shoulder the blonde stills in her arms. “If you had been patient enough earlier” Lexa’s fingers hook around the detailed lacing of Clarke’s panties “we would not be here” she says, her voice dropping an octave “instead” she pulls gently at the material “you could’ve had me” the material of her underwear only moves a millimetre if that and it’s a torture that has Clarke’s already harden nipples strain and ache beneath her bra “already inside of you” Clarke gasps at the thought, her walls clenching needily around nothing.

“ _Please”_ she begs, sagging further into the glass, back arched outwards and nestled perfectly into the crook of Lexa’s hips. “I need it Lexa, I _need_ you” both women moan into the feeling of Clarke’s arousal, Lexa surprised at how wet Clarke already is and Clarke pining into the sensation of fingers teasing her entrance. The moment is short lived. Lexa pulls her hand away despite the pathetic cry of Clarke’s protests but she’s silenced when Lexa’s slick coated fingers press gently to her trembling lips. Hungrily Clarke takes the digits into her warm mouth and Lexa practically dies at the wetness that envelopes her. She feels the heat shoot down like lightning causing her hips to jut forwards in search of more. Clarke chokes back the whine, muffled by Lexa’s finger pushing into her mouth as her own taste explodes across her taste buds. It’s a bitter tang mixed with a delicate sweetness that causes her mouth to water and when she feels Lexa’s length give another impatient twitch she doesn’t hesitate to run her tongue along the underside of it.

That seems to do it for Lexa because with one sharp inhale of breathe her finger is pulled from Clarke’s mouth with a slick _“pop”_ and rough hands and yanking down the thin material causing it to rip at the seams. Lexa’s fingers are back on Clarke’s clit but this time there’s a sense of urgency and greed, she rolls the sensitive never between them, a mixture between sharp pinches and pressured strokes and the assault and brute pace Lexa’s setting is almost too much. Clarke’s whole body trembles and quakes, her legs now shaking uncontrollably as she pushes herself down into the touch. Her low gentle measured groans and moans of appreciation are now nothing but a string of incoherent words, drowned out by her breathy gasps. The burn in her stomach spreads outwards, it creeps it way across her chest and colours her cheeks a deep red, the lights of the city outside long forgotten because now there’s a firework display of colours bursting behind her tightly shut eyelids.

And just as she feels the first wave steadily approaching, her body already tensing and bracing it’s self for the sheer impact the sensation is ripped away. It feels as if the floor has been pulled away from underneath her and now she’s just floating aimlessly, _helplessly_ skin boiling with the anticipation of the fall.

 _“Lexa!”_ she hisses through gritted teeth she could almost taste her orgasm on the tip of her tongue, already sensitive thanks to her own acts of self pleasure moments ago. But now there’s nothing but the bitter taste of copper as she bites down her frustrations. Her denied release only intensifies the ache more, blood running hot just beneath her veins that a part of her wants to push Lexa off and finish the job herself. But then Lexa’s skilful fingers are back sliding effortlessly through her dripping lips, gathering and spreading her slick up and around her clit and every so often sliding over the tip of it. She knows Lexa can feel it pulse and twitch, it hits Clarke with such force that she can’t help but try and jerk away because already it’s over simulated and too sensitive.

“So wet for me baby” and just like that, the low murmurs of Lexa’s throaty voice grounds Clarke again and she holds onto the arm that’s wrapped tightly around her like it’s the only thing keeping her here, keeping her grounded.

 _“Please Lexa”_ Clarke voice is nothing but a shaky whisper matching the legs that struggle to keep her upright. “I need you to –” her words are cut short thanks to the pressure Lexa applies, it’s only enough to dip inside of Clarke’s needy sex but it’s enough attention that Clarke forgets how to formulate the words.

“What do you need baby?” Lexa is back to trailing hot open mouth kisses down Clarke’s shoulder and across her back.

“ _Fuck_ ” Lexa’s finger dips in again, it’s barely anything but still Clarke desperately tries to clench around it in hopes to draw it in deeper. Her hopes are in vein and Lexa’s movements still. “Fuck me, please, I need it – _oh shit!”_ with one forceful thrust forward two of Lexa’s fingers pushes past the tight entrance. Instantly Clarke tightens around the sudden invasion keening at the fullness she’s finally experiencing. Clarke feels more than she hears the noise that rumbles through Lexa’s chest, the resolve of the woman behind her surely dissolving with each passing second. Lexa’s fingers curl and with every thrust, callused fingertips push into that one spot along Clarke’s front walls that her knees literally give out. In that split moment Clarke fears that she will end up collapsed on the tiled floor but Lexa is strong and every time she uncontrollably drops Lexa's there to catch her.

It’s so unbelievably sexy the way Clarke’s weight falls into her. Every so often she feels the blonde’s legs give out and she’s got to hold her upright until Clarke gathers enough strength to steady herself. The visual of it has her panting through the ache of the brutal rhythm she’s set but there’s another ache she can no longer ignore. It’s at the point where it’s so incredibly painful it’s all she can focus on.

She sees Clarke open her mouth in protest in the reflection of the glass but once Clarke hears the sound of Lexa tugging impatiently at the buttons of her pants, Clarke inhales sharply. The blonde watches her through the reflection, holding her breathe the whole entire time. The pressure is immediately released once Lexa frees her button and in an awkward inelegant way her hand shuck down her trousers and tight briefs until they pool around her ankles. Her dick springs free and slaps noisily against the tight muscles of her abdomen and she sighs in relief. It’s a hot contrast against her chilled skin and she doesn’t miss the way it twitches needily, already slick from the escaped beads of precum. Clarke’s eyes widen as she watches Lexa finally take herself into her own hand, Clarke’s fingers itching to feel the smooth warm skin there, jealous that she’s yet to feel it throb and pulsate because of her touch. She chews mercilessly on the inside of her cheek, strangling a moan as she watches Lexa hips buck forwards, the whole time green eyes watching Clarke carefully as a low moan escapes past barely parted lips.

Clarke hates this almost as much as she loves it, watching Lexa tend to herself even if it’s only for a few sure pumps of her own hand. She revels in the way Lexa’s lithe frame tenses, weakens at the sight of veins straining against the skin of her neck, practically drips when Lexa’s head tilts back slightly, eyes clamped shut and hums her enjoyment. She rubs her thighs together helplessly in search of some friction to help dull her unsated ache. It’s only then when she parts them again that she becomes aware of the mess this little display of self satisfaction has made. Her own arousal now glisten her thighs in a warm sticky wetness. Lexa has also seemed to notice because she stills her movement, hand wrapped tightly around the sensitive head of her dick. She swallows thickly and that’s when Clarke chances a glimpse over her shoulder, eyes dark with desire through the lashes of her lids. It’s a silent plea, Clarke’s torn between wanting to sink down to her knees and take Lexa into her mouth, to indulge in a taste she’s craved for weeks now or arch herself outwards more so she can be filled in way only Lexa can provide. Thankfully Lexa makes the quick decision for her and she doesn’t restrain against the gentle push to her lower back, head positioned now against her arms as Lexa closes the small distance between them. Instinctively the blonde reaches around her in search of girlfriend’s thigh needing to pull her in closer. Lexa stumbles into the feel of the warm wetness that coats the tip of her dick, the need to thrust forward in search of more is almost unbearable but she controls herself, instead keening into the burn of Clarke’s blunt nails digging into her muscular thigh. Clarke almost yelps at the hot sensation, already feeling the burn of the stretch as the tip of Lexa’s dick presses into her. She’s easily wet enough to take all of Lexa in one smooth motion but it’s not the size and sheer width that has her clenching down. She’s so wound up from the brief weak orgasm in the shower, frustrated by the denied orgasm minutes ago and burning with anticipation after watching Lexa touch herself that she fears as soon as Lexa enters her fully she might come undone. She needs it desperately but not until Lexa is coming with her and the idea of her girlfriend rutting into her again and again until she’s nothing but a pining mess of pent up frustration and pure physical exhaustion is almost too much. Lexa seems to sense her predicament because before Clarke can even whisper a soft apology warm gentle lips are kissing at her shoulder blades again. Whispers of affection and appreciation has them both breaking character for a moment as they adjust to one another. Lexa gently settles her weight against Clarke’s back as she reaches around and gently seeks out her clit, careful enough to not over stimulate it but sure enough that it’s got Clarke’s chest heaving again with ragged breathes.

“ _Fuck me_ Lexa!” the words spilling from Clarke’s lips before she could even catch them and with one last gentle kiss from beautiful woman behind her Lexa finally pushes forward. Clarke takes her length perfectly, the tight muscles rippling around her pulling her in deeper until she’s fully sheathed into the warm wet heavens and the sound that tears through Clarke’s chest has her desperate to hear it again. It’s almost painful when Lexa withdraws, the coolness of the night air making her shiver and shudder but instantly when she drives back in she’s rewarded with a low guttural cry and a tightness that makes it all worth it. She sets a steady rhythm, loving the way Clarke simply arches further into her touch and matches her thrusts. “Fuck Lexa, _yes!”_

Clarke squeezes her eyes tightly, ignoring how her head bumps steady into her forearm every time Lexa drives into her. Somehow she’s able to keep her footing as she widens her stance in attempts to draw Lexa in impossibly deeper. She’s already completely full, her walls quaking and pulsing around the throbbing thickness.

“Uhh _Clarke…”_ Lexa pants, her pace steadily increase with the pressure that’s pulsing through her, mewling at the sensation of Clarke’s swollen walls spasiming around her. “You’re so tight” the appraisal tears another strangled cry from the writhing blonde fluing a fire deep within Lexa but Lexa’s not ready for this to end. As much as she aches to spill into quaking walls eager to milk her completely dry she doesn’t want the sounds of her name, spoken through breathless cries to ever stop. Clarke claws sharply at her bare cheek faulting her brutal pace, her grip it strong and only allows Lexa to withdraw a couple of inches before she’s driving in deeper than she’s ever felt herself go before, the head of her dick pushing roughly into the tight muscle of her cervix. It obviously feels as good for Clarke as it does Lexa because her cries are nothing short of screams and if Lexa can’t compose herself now she’ll be hurled into the impending crash of her own release and this divine sensation and imagery of this beautiful woman coming completely undone around her will end. She bites back on her lip, a painful distraction from the tight pressure building steadily in her gut and along her dick but Clarke is not merciful. Lexa’s not sure if it’s her fucking Clarke or if Clarke is simply now just fucking herself on Lexa and it’s so incredibly sexy.

“Clarke I’m gonna –” she hisses at the sting of nails digging into her arse, maybe it’s enough to break the skin she won’t know until tomorrow but it’s sure enough of a surprise that it causes her to flinch. The movement is obviously felt by Clarke and she gasps and tightens instantly around Lexa, the tip of her head pushing into that one spot that has Clarke’s toes curling and her thighs trembling.

“Don’t stop!” Clarke orders, her skin now glittered with a thin sheen layer of sweat and _fuck_ Lexa loves it when Clarke’s like this. When she has pushed her girlfriend to the brink of complete desperation and need, where the only thing she’s focused on is chasing her own climax. It’s all earth shattering, heart stopping grasps and reaches, Clarke own open hand smacking hard into the thick glass in front of them. Lexa doubles her efforts and she doesn’t even bother trying to stop Clarke’s arm that has pulled away from her, delving selfishly in-between her glossy pale legs. It only takes a few tight circles until Clarke feels the heat pool in the pit of her stomach, there’s a fullness there that is begging to be released and there is nothing she can do to stop it.

“ _Lex_ I’m gonna –” her cry is drowned out but an almost roar from Lexa, she can feel it, just when she thought Clarke couldn’t get any tighter she does and the blondes body stiffens making almost impossible to thrust back in. It’s hot and powerful and Lexa is certain she’s yet to cum but it’s splashing wave upon wave against her thighs, trickling down her legs and pooling around their feet. If it weren’t from the scream ricocheting off the concrete walls of their apartment she’d be fooled into thinking this release was hers but it’s not. Clarke’s body is still and taut like a bow string, her inner walls quaking with such force, pushing against Lexa that it throws her into her own climax. She feels the tightening at the base of her dick, a heat so hot it almost burns as it travels the length of her cock and then finally she gives one last desperate thrust before the hot jets of cum erupts from the tip of her head, stealing her breath in the process. Somehow through all this Clarke is thrown immediately into another orgasms, the warm silkiness of Lexa’s cum combined with the heavy throbbing has her pushing so roughly into the window, her body so tense that her muscle could almost cramp up. Bright white lights explode behind her eye lids, her body, blood and skin alight with the sensation so powerful, so intense she fears she could pass out. It takes sever long seconds before Clarke begins to relax enough for Lexa to feel like she could move but she doesn’t. Instead she wraps the trembling breathless girl into her arms, smiling because the erratic pulse she can still feel fluttering around her dick matches her own.

“You’re so beautiful you know that?" Lexa says, voice hoarse and strained as she basks in her post orgasmic bliss. The warmth of Clarke’s body seeps into her own pulling lovingly at every strained heart string. Clarke smiles into her arm, she’s too exhausted to stand let alone formulate a coherent response but with the last bit of strength she has left she squeezes the arms that are wrapped tightly around her in hopes the gentle gesture is enough to express the words she can’t yet say. Lexa smiles back and on trembling legs she manages to leave the warm comforts of Clarke’s body, kicking herself free from the pants still bundled and ruined around her ankles. As gently as she can she turns Clarke around allowing the girl to crumble into her and manages to wrap her up in strong arms and carries her to the bedroom. Clarke practically flops down on to the mattress and although exhaustion wracks her body there is a warm satisfied smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“I love you so much” she whispers as Lexa drags a warm clean washcloth across her tingling sex, loving the tender way Lexa always looks after her after moments like this.

“I love you too, _always_ ” Clarke sighs happily eye lids already feeling heavy and once Lexa has returned from cleaning herself up Clarke scoots into the warm soft embrace. Head resting a top of Lexa’s chest where the gentle rise and fall of her chest and the rhythm of her steady heartbeat lulls her into a deep peaceful sleep, tomorrow being day two of Lexa’s long weekend.    


End file.
